Finding The Sun
by No-pen-name-1
Summary: Her name didn't quite fit with how radiant of a person she was, so warm, caring and vibrantly loving, and yet it fit so perfectly well when he realised how much she was out of his reach. It's scary learning to trust again and strange to finally know what it's like to be cared for.
1. Shadows in the Storm

Shadows in the storm

With a look of wonder Mysty peered up at the skies as the roll of thunder boomed out, waiting in silence as she counted the time between the next clash only for another booming sound to interrupt.

"Myst! Get the washing in now!" He mother shouted from the open kitchen door, having noticed her daughter stood out in the garden and watching the storm rather than bringing in the washing like she'd asked.

"But it's miles away!" She called back with a frown, but pulled the sheets off the line regardless, bundling them into her arms and jogging back into the house- she doubted the rain would reach them out in their country home until later in the evening.

"I don't care!" Her mother bit back once she hopped through the door and took the bundle of sheets off her, placing them on the table and picking one sheet up. Automatically Myst grabbed the other end of the sheets and helped her mother fold, the pair working in silence till they had everything in a neat pile, "Pop those away for us darling, I'll put the kettle on," The older woman spoke as she off loaded the pile into her daughter's waiting arms and with out protest she trudged up stairs.

Myst had always tried to be as supportive as she could to her mother, it was just the two of them after all, it had been since the day she was accepted into school, and she knew her mum missed home, they'd all up and moved to start this new life her father had wanted so badly, and then it became just the two of them.

Sometimes Myst blamed herself for her mother's melancholy, if she hadn't of been so excited that first time she visited her possible school then she was positive her mother would have taken them both back home.

"I should do some studying," Myst huffed to herself as she trod back down the stairs, when she stayed at school she was more likely to do it, but she liked coming back over the holidays to spend time with her mum, only her final year was coming to an end and she wanted to do good on her exams, she was determined not be be distracted!

"Here's your tea," Her mum called and she hopped over to the kitchen with a bit more energy, taking the cup handed to her with a cheesy smile.

"Thanking you!" She chirped, "I'm going to go over my books now," She then stated before heading back off to seal herself away in her room with her studies.

Myst blew into her hot beverage as she opened up a few books, managing to read a few words before her bright golden eyes drifted off else where, distracted by her room despite how well she knew it and everything in it, "No! Concentrate!" She frowned at her self, turning in her chair and fixing her eyes back on her books.

She didn't read the page she was on for the longest time, she spent most of it letting her forgotten tea go cold as she frowned at the words before her till her brain gave up and allowed her to start taking in the information.

With a sigh she lifted a hand to rub at her tired eyes before reaching for her cup and taking a sip, instantly cringing at the lukewarm beverage but downing it as quickly as she could so not to waste it, "I need to stop forgetting about my tea!" She frowned as she put her cup down, fully intent on going back to her studies but as she failed again at twirling a pencil between her fingers she became more increasingly determined to do it successfully.

Soon a few hours had flown by, some spent studying the rest trying to twirl a pencil and playing with her hair, she now sat at her window, a novel laying open in her hands as she watched the rain patter against the window pane as she though what a miserable night it looked to be.

She watched one particular minuscule drop on her window with great interest, willing it to roll down and meet with another drop and grow, but her gaze then caught something past the rain drops, her eyes focusing beyond the window and to the gnarled shadow that scuttled it's way into the forgotten stable.

Her eyes grew wide and chest tight with fear as she questioned what it was she just saw, it was dark outside and the only thing casting light was the little that flooded out from the kitchen window.

Kicking her legs out and flinging her book across the room she stumbled over to her bedroom door and flung it open, "Mum!?" She called as she hurried down the landing and thumped her way down the stairs, calling for her mother the entire way.

"What?!" She finally answered in worry, having been jolted awake from her late night read on the sofa, her reading glasses askew on her face.

"Something has just gone into the stable!" She spoke quickly, her body jittery with a fearful excitement.

"What?" He mother shook her head, trying to wake herself up better as she took her glasses from her face.

"I just saw something go into the stable!" She pointed off in the direction.

"An animal probably?" The older woman yawned, setting her book and glasses to the side and turning her neck from side to side, hoping to rid it of it's stiffness.

"It opened the door!" Again Myst threw her hand out, trying to press the seriousness of the situation to her mother who just didn't seem to be grasping it but luckily that knocked some awareness into her as she called for her wand with a well homed skill of wand-less magic and strode towards the back door.

Myst followed closely, worried and intrigued as she stepped out into the rain after her mother only for the woman to turn around and tut at finding her right behind her, "Get back in the house!" She pointed her back towards the door and Myst frowned.

"No!" She chirped back in outrage, she wasn't letting her mother go at something potentially dangerous alone!

With a roll of her eyes, shake of her head and a huff, her mum knew it wasn't worth the fight, her daughter wasn't someone to easily be swayed and so she instead opted for keeping the youngster behind her and stepped up to the stable door.

Slowly the pair stepped out of the rain and into the dark stable, the small light at the end of her mother's wand being the only thing that lit their way as they very slowly and very carefully investigated.

The tiniest sound of scuffling reached their ears and they both froze, waiting to see it they could hear anymore and wondering if perhaps it was just them making that noise, but just as they grew comfortable they heard it again and with a gasp Myst clamped onto her mother's arm like her life depended on it, she was not a fan of scary things and she was dreading something bursting out of nowhere and running towards them screaming.

"What was that?!" She whispered shakily, her eyes wide and darting about to see past the darkness while her mother ignored her and pressed on- oh she was terrified, so much so in fact she was useless, she was glad her mother wasn't as affected by the darkness or what was lurking in it.

Pressing a finger to her lips and shooting her daughter a frown to keep quiet she then waved for her to get back before going on alone and Myst watched with frightful eyes as her mum stepped closer to one stall, her wand held out and footing careful before she turned the stall quickly.

The light revealed the hunched figure as they tried desperately to shrink away from its brightness, shuffling further into the corner and cowering away, "Oh my goodness," Her mother gasped, crouching down and leaving her wand on the floor, holding up both hands to show she meant no harm as she spotted a flash for terror filled eyes.

"Mum?" Myst questioned as she shuffled forwards, her worry overriding her fear as she came round to stand behind her mother, her feet stopping and speech leaving her as she stared at the person huddled away in the corner, "Is he alright?" She breathed, unable to look away from the beaten figure, his clothes were torn and body battered, blood stained what little was left of his shirt and open gashes streamed out red rivers.

"What's your name?" Her mum tried to get him to speak, hoping to calm him down but he could barely see through the light pointed towards him.

"Mum, your light," Myst urged noticing the brightness was causing more discomfort and he no doubt couldn't see who it was that was speaking to him, but the moment her mum picked up her wand he tried desperately to move back from her, a pained 'no' falling past his lips. "We're not going to hurt you!" Myst spoke softly, hoping to be reassuring as she stepped a little closer.

"Let's get him inside," Her mother frowned lightly with her concern and Myst nodded, "Let us help you sweet," she spoke, holding out a hand but he still wouldn't move.

"He's shivering," Myst spoke, noticing then how he was soaked through and so she slowly took her cardigan off and inched closer, watching him wearily as the panic grew in his eyes, but she knew her mother wouldn't let anything happen. Slowly she draped her cardigan around his shoulders and backed off a little, but still leaning over she she was more his level as she watched the fear fade a little form his eyes and he dared to look up at her. "Please come inside," She spoke softly, her golden eyes deeply worried as she looked into his watery dark orbs.

"No one here is going to hurt you lovely," Her mum's soothing voice encouraged but still he stared into Myst's warm gaze, as she gave him a soft smile and held her hand out for him to take.

It was like trying to coax a petrified animal but the women managed it as the stranger accepted her hand and she helped him to his feet, her mother coming to assist when she saw the struggle the poor boy was having.

* * *

Myst stood with a blanket in her hands, waiting for her mother to finish the last of the bandaging on his arm before passing the item over, most of the smaller injuries her mother could fix with magic, the others would take a little more times and needed the bandages.

With a soft sign her mum draped the blanket around him and left to make him a warm drink while Myst continued to stare, she knew she shouldn't but it was the only thing stopping her from asking so many questions, "What's your name?" She then spoke up quietly, watching as his head barely lifted as his dark eyes peered up to her before darting back down, "I'm Mysty, that's my mum, Sonny," she continued to speak, hoping she could make him feel at ease enough to say his name.

"Myst," Her mother called for her and she looked her way, "Can you go set up the spare room and dig out some of Henry's old clothes?" Sonny asked and her daughter nodded, giving the stranger one last glance before heading up stairs.

The sheets she'd put away earlier that day she dug back out, heading to the spare room and changing the bed sheets as quickly as she could, piling the dusty ones in the corner and scooping them up after her task was done, she then threw the bundle out the room and walked as quickly as she could to her mum's room, flinging the closet open and digging to the back and heaving out the hefty leather suitcase hidden away.

Her fingers worked quickly at unbuckling the straps before she flung the case open and started rooting about, everything inside was clean, neatly folded and completely forgotten, "They'll do!" She declared once she found a set of pyjamas and quickly grabbed some clean underwear to add to the pile before she hurried back down stairs. "I found pyjamas," She huffed, holding the pile out while her mum nodded and took them.

"Thank you, you can go to bed now, it's late," She dismissed her daughter, despite her look of disappointment.

"I'm not a child," She frowned.

"Now," She warned with a point and with no more arguments she trudged back to the stairs.

With a huff Myst changed out of her clothes, throwing the damp items over where her wash basket roughly lay and pulled her night gown over her head, she walked to the door about to go to the bathroom to brush her teeth when she heard her mother coming up the stairs, still speaking away to the stranger they found. She listened as her mum pointed out where the bathroom was and explained what room he'd be staying in before telling him to get some good rest, she then heard her mutter as she nearly tripped over the pile of sheets she'd forgotten to pick up before her foot steps carried her down the hall and to her room where again more muttering could be heard once she spotted the open suitcase left open and fully rifled through. "Oops," Myst cringed to herself, she hadn't even thought about cleaning up after herself she'd been so frantic with completing her task.

With a sigh she went back to her bed and tried to lay down, but she just wasn't feeling tired, she was unbelievably restless and so sat back up instead, she looked to the door with such curiosity she was sure she was going to explode if she didn't venture out and so she stood quietly and crept over to the door, and opened it slowly.

Peeking down the hall she wondered on venturing to get herself a drink, she was suddenly very thirsty and it had absolutely nothing to do with passing the spare room at all! With a quick look towards her mother's room she then opened the door and tip toed as quietly and slowly as she could down the hall and as she reached the spare room and it's slightly adjacent door she found she was suddenly too scared to look and wanted to speed past instead, but as she took another step her foot hit that one awkward floor board and the long groan it gave echoed away into the night.

Myst waited a moment in silent dread and that's when she heard her mother's door fling open.

"Mysty!" She called out in that odd shouted whisper and instantly she dropped her head back with a groan.

"I'm just getting a drink!" She turned to look back at her mum, opening her arms in a gesture to show she wasn't doing anything else, having a stand off in the hall way with her mum as they stared at each other.

"Hurry up!" Her mother eventually back down, stepping back into her room and closing the door, leaving Myst to sigh in annoyance and turn back to the direction she was heading, but as her gaze panned she peered into the spare room and there she caught the eyes of the stranger watching her, he instantly bowed his head, looking down and continuing with buttoning the shirt of the pyjama set.

"Would you like a drink?" She whispered to him, waiting for his reply and watching as his head tilted up the slightest but his eyes flashed nervously to her and back down a few times before he wordlessly shook his head.

With a defeated sigh she headed back down to the kitchen and grabbed herself some water before deciding on getting him some anyway. When she trod back up the stairs she paused at the door and gave it a tiny knock, alerting him once more to her presence and with out a word she held the glass up and placed it on the dresser that sat against the wall by the door, "Goodnight," She then smiled to him before continuing on to her room and closing her door.


	2. A Strange Morning

A Strange Morning

With a grumble and a stretch Myst slowly woke herself, the morning sun glaring brightly through her bedroom window where she'd forgotten to close her curtains. With a gasp she suddenly remembered what had happened the night before and sat up in her bed as if she was spring loaded, looking about with a mane of bed hair before clambering out of her sheets and heading over to her bedroom door. She listened for a moment, wondering if anyone else was awake before she carefully slid the bolt lock on her door open, part of her felt guilty at having locked her door the night before, she didn't know the guy that had taken refuge in their stables and she'd like to think he was nice, but still she had to be rational, a stranger is just that until he tells more about himself.

As calmly as she could pretend to be she headed out of her room, giving the spare room a quick glance and noticing it was empty, she then padded her way down the stairs and headed straight for the kitchen and there she saw her mum trying to sort breakfast while the stranger sat awkwardly in his borrowed pyjamas at the kitchen table, listening as her mother fired every question at him in enquiry of what he'd like to eat.

Myst chirped out a pleasant, "Morning," as she came towards the table, gaining his attention as he quickly stood from his chair and took a step away, "It's okay," Myst shook her head with a smile, "You don't have to stand on ceremony," She hoped to lighten the mood as she passed him a smile, "Sit," She motioned back to the chair he'd just jumped out of and pulled out another for her to sit at.

"Oh, you're just going to sit there are you?!" Her mother turned to her with a scoff before her backside had barely touched the chair, leaving her daughter to gawk at the attitude she'd just received.

"Hey!" She frowned, "I've just got up!" she tried to defend herself, giving an eye roll as soon as she'd turned around only to get a well aimed tea towel thrown in her face- her mother and magic, it was a miracle the woman was allowed to use it!

Mysty gave a meek shout of surprise, sounding very much like a squeak as she pulled the tea towel off her face and shot a frown at her grinning mother, "Make your self useful," She nodded towards the tea pot sat in the centre of the round table before turning back. "Have we decided what we want for breakfast?" She then questioned, having been asking the poor boy since he got up and rambling off many different options, all of which he declined so very awkwardly.

"Pancakes?" Myst perked up with her hopeful suggestion, passing an encouraging smile to the stranger who glanced to her quickly before looking away.

"I'm not making pancakes!" Sonny shot back at her daughter, ignoring as she gave an irritated huff at the answer.

"Jam and toast?" She then offered with a shrug and slight shake of her head, giving a look to see if her mother approved and by the agreeing nod she did, they both then turned to the dark haired boy with matching looks of expectation, watching as he looked awkwardly between them both before Mysty pressed for an answer off him, "Jam and toast good with you?" She asked, brows raised and hopeful and finally he gave a nod, a barely audible 'yes' passing his lips.

"Wonderful!" Sonny smiled, finally having breakfast to make while Myst picked up the tea pot and brandished with a smile.

"Tea?" She looked to him with brows raised expectantly and teeth flashed in a smile as she waited for an answer but when she didn't get one she tilted her head towards him a little, "It's not a trick question, and you are allowed to say no if you don't want any, I'm not going to get offended," She smiled brightly at him before pouring herself a cup, "Mum?!" She then called gruffly, looking to the back of her bustling mother as she grilled the thickly sliced toast, "Tea?" She questioned.

"Please!" Her mother answered in a similar tone to how she was asked and Myst leaned over awkwardly to tip some tea into her mum's cup. "So," she began slowly, setting the heavy tea pot down with a thunk before brushing her messy hair back over her shoulders as she turned to the dark haired stranger, "What's your name?" She asked, resting her elbow on the table and placing her chin in her hand as she watched him, noting how he struggled with maintaining eye contact, his lips parting as if he was attempting to answer but no words came out, "You do have a name, yes?" She pressed after his silence stretched a little long, her brows knotting lightly in confusion, before a look of dreaded realisation came to her face, "Oh my goodness!" She gasped, her chin lifting from her hand which slapped to the table as she sat up straight, her other hand reaching towards him apologetically, "Have you forgotten?" She gawked at him, worry clearly shown across her face, even her mother looked over in great concern. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be so insensitive!" She jumped to apologise all while he shook his head, panic coming to his face.

"N-no, no, no," He repeated, lifting his hands in surrender as if that would make her stop.

"Mysty, leave the poor boy alone!" He mother then scolded her while her daughter placed a hand to his forearm and gave a gentle squeeze as she let out a breath of relief.

"Sorry," she closed her eyes a moment before releasing him and placing a hand to her chest, "I just though you might have lost your memories and here I am being an insensitive toe-rag!" she shook her head lightly before looking back to him, watching as he gave the tiniest smile.

"Hm, lets just hope my toe-rag daughter can keep quiet for the rest of breakfast," Sonny then stated as she placed a wooden chopping board in the centre of the table, shifting the tea pot over a smidgen so everyone could reach the toast piled on top the board evenly.

With a grin at her mother, Mysty reached for a thick slice of toast and brought it onto her plate, before picking up her butter knife and scraping up a good wedge to smear across her toast before she reached over for the strawberry jam. Sonny picked two pieces of the board and held out a hand for the jam which Myst passed over wordlessly after she'd scooped some onto her toast, "Don't be shy-" She spoke, going to say his name and realising she still didn't know it, her daughter looking up and over the the stranger also.

"Credence," He spoke quietly, his tone so delicately soft it was if he was always afraid to break any silence, and both Mysty and Sonny looked towards him, Myst in confusion as to why he wouldn't look at them and Sonny in worry.

"Nice to meet you, Credence," Myst spoke up with a smile, earning a quick glance from him but she caught his eyes and gave him an encouraging nod.

"Help yourself to some food now, Credence," Sonny then spoke up, nodding to the toast and smiling when Mysty plucked a slice and placed it on his plate so he couldn't refuse, it wasn't often she was proud of her daughter's impulsiveness but in this odd situation she thought it might be good for this poor boy to have her drag him out of the shadows he'd obviously been living in his whole life.

Breakfast went quietly apart from the sounds of crunching being the only noise between them as they sat together, Sonny picking up the paper to read and Myst determined to eat as much toast before it went cold. Credence looked between the mother and daughter sheepishly, he thought they were both nice so far, but he was very unsure and he thought it best he leave as soon as possible.

"Willow!" Mysty suddenly shrieked, near choking on her toast and scaring both her mother and Credence as she leaped up and all but pounced on the cat that had just sauntered in.

"For goodness sake Mysty!" Sonny scolded, looking to her daughter in confusion as she watched as she held the cat still by it's scruff, kneeling on the floor next to it as she held a hand beneath it's mouth, "Oh good grief!" She then shrieked much like her daughter when she spotted the beady little eyes of the bird peering up from the jaws of the cat.

"Drop it!" Myst shouted at the cat, "Drop it right now, Willow!" She frowned and eventually the cat spat the bird out, the poor distressed creature scuttling across the floor in an injured flap, while the cat went to make chase but luckily it was still held down by Myst's grip on it's scruff, "Mum, save it!" She frowned as the older woman took to shrieking in horror and panic as she tried to find a cloth to throw over it, only to miss but luckily Credence stepped in, swooping in effortlessly and cupping the small bird up in both hands and trapping it there.

"Oh, good work, Credence!" Sonny breathed a sigh of relief as she placed a hand to her chest while Myst released the cat.

"You evil little thing," She frowned after the feline, watching as it followed where the bird went before sitting the Credence's feet, peering up at him knowingly and giving a chatter as she waited for the bird to go again.

"No, you mustn't tell her off, she's bringing us presents," Sonny corrected, although like her daughter she wasn't best pleased with Willow's antics, "She does it because she think we are useless hunters," the older woman then continued.

"So she's mocking us," Myst narrowed her eyes at the cat as she stood before giving a shrug, "You know, we feed her, surely her getting a stable source of food from us is evidence enough that we are good hunters?" She huffed and her mother shrugged, bending down to scoop the cat up, wandering off to the back door to take the cat back out, all while giving her praise and fuss.

"It's bleeding," Credence's soft voice spoke up quietly and instantly Mysty tottered over to him, peering up at him in worry as he looked from his hands and to her before opening his hands a little more so she could see the bird.

Her brows, knotted in worry as it's blood started to form a small pool in his palm, it's little breaths growing shallow and eyelids drooping, "Quickly!" She grabbed him by the sleeve of his pyjamas and dragged him off, thundering up the stairs and into her room, she only released him so she could jump over her bed and near crash into her desk, she then clawed her wand from the desk top and flung herself back over the bed and at at him, "It's still alive?" she panted and he nodded, "Episkey," She breathed softly with a point of her wand, hoping the minor healing spell would be enough considering it was such a little bird, but with a sudden panic she grew unsure and threw her wand to the side, cupped her hands over his and tried her hand at wand-less magic- she'd practised it at school, she could surely do it now!

The pair waited with baited breath, both scared of what they would see if she dared move her hands and to their surprise they both felt a tiny flutter, Mysty jumping a little in surprise while Credence looked to her in shock. She looked up to him, meeting his eyes as she gave a pleased smiled, her cheeks plumping up and causing a happy squint to her eyes she smiled so widely as she then released her hands and up hopped the little bird, giving a tiny tweet and darting off into her bedroom, both Mysty and Credence watching in awe a moment as the bird circled the room a few times and settled on her wardrobe, "Oh bugger," Myst then huffed, "We're going to have to catch it now," She frowned lightly and looked back to Credence who was still staring at the bird in wonder, his awe stuck face coming back to her and spotting her looking at his hands, "You should wash your hands," She spoke softly, reaching for his wrist and turning his hand over, he then realised he still had blood on his hands- but with a dreaded thought he knew that wasn't the only blood on his hands.

Mysty watched in concern as his face dropped, her worry growing frighteningly fast as she watched him start to shake, fixed upon the smear of red on his palms, "Credence?" She spoke softly, looking to his eyes and willing him to look back, "Hey? It's okay!" She frowned lightly, trying to understand but there was more going on there than she could see, and so she did the only thing she thought would be helpful. She grasped his wrist firmly and gave his hand a tug down, grasping the skirt of her nightgown and using it to wipe the blood from his hand, she then grabbed his other wrist and did the same, her concerned eyes turning up to then check on him, while he looked to her in a confused form of wonderment. "Go wash your hands now," She pressed, her tone soft as she pointed him off down towards the bath room, having wiped the majority of the crimson liquid away.

She watched as he gave an obedient nod of his head and went off, leaving her to shut her bedroom door and quickly change out of her nightgown, finding an outfit quicker than she ever had before in her life and redressing herself.

With a deep huff from all the effort of the morning she flung open her door again and checked down the hall, hearing the sound of the tap still running and turning back to look at the little bird sat high on her wardrobe, "Well, you best let me catch you unless you want Willow to again!" She spoke to the bird with a sigh, settling her hands on her hips.


	3. First Warmth

First Warmth

With a frown on her face and lips pressing into a worried line, Mysty looked at the closed bathroom door, wondering whether she should check on him or not. She was concerned and if it had been any one of her friends they couldn't keep her out if they tried, but this wasn't one of her friends, the only thing she knew about him was his name, "Credence?" She questioned after giving three soft knocks, standing awkwardly and waiting for any form of reply, "Are you alright?" She then asked timidly, a hopeful look coming to her face as the water finally shut off but the door still didn't open.

With a hopeless look, she turned her warm eyes to peer down the hall towards the stairs, wondering if she should go get her mother or not, but then again what would she be able to do?

She then thought if she was in a house with two strangers, she wasn't sure she'd come out the bathroom eagerly after washing the blood of an almost animal murder from her hands. "You're not escaping out the window-" She gave a slightly cringe, "-are you?" it was something that worried her sometimes, people thought her small family was odd, her mother had few friends purely because she was a single mother, "You probably think we're pretty strange, huh?" she sighed, unsure if she was talking to herself or not, "We're a little loud, sometimes," She gave a shrug, "Pretty excitable," She tilted her head, "We should really be used to the cat bringing in birds by now but for some reason we always react the same way," she frowned and shook her head, seeming like she was now just musing to herself, "We're really no good as soon as panic sets in," she summed, giving a small huff at the fact, "Ugh, the amount of times I've flopped because I panic," She pressed both hands to her face as she groaned before she remembered she was supposed to be trying to get the poor guy to come out of the bathroom rather than going off on a rant to herself. With a deep sigh she hung her head, "It's alright you know, if you think we're freaks," She peered up at the door before looking back down as she uttered, "You won't be the only one to think that," With a soft click the door opened and she snapped her gaze up as she took a step back, peering up and meeting his dark eyes, watching as he broke eye contact and settled for looking at his feet.

"I-I don't think you're freaks," He shook his head and she felt some of her worry settle.

"We are odd though," She passed him a small smile, giving a slight tilt of her head and waiting till he looked to her before waving for him to follow her.

"I- didn't realise you were a w-witc-," With a frown he stopped himself, looking away part embarrassed and ashamed, his slow walk stopping when she spun to look at him, her brows knotted in confusion before a look of realisation came to face.

"Witch?" She finished for him, her brows raising and mouth forming a slight gawk as he peeked at her, "but, you?" She pointed towards him with a frown, confusion muddling her brain, "You have magic in you to?" She both questioned and told, watching as he straightened out and shook his head, his lips parting as he tried to reply but nothing came to him, "You must have?" Myst shook her head in confusion, "You wouldn't have been able to pass our boundaries undetected if you weren't!" The pair stood in the hall way, staring at each other in confused wonder, both wanting to speak but coming up with nothing to say. "D-do you know about witches and wizards?" She settled on asking carefully, visibly relaxing when he nodded. "You don't hate us, do you?" She gave a sheepish look and readied wince.

"I can't say," He looked away a moment, "I haven't met many," He gave a light shrug as he shook his head for no, he couldn't very well tell her a mob of them tried to kill him and part of him wanted to hate them after it, but Mysty and her mother Sonny seemed nice- still he was hesitant, he was drawn in by nice before .

"Oh," She nodded, getting the subtle indecision and dropping back into silence when they then heard foot steps thumping up the stairs and they turned as Sonny came into view.

"What are you doing?" She questioned with a frown, suspicious eyes flicking between the pair but Myst was quick to point off toward her room.

"We healed the bird and it escaped," She stated quickly.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Sonny hung her head with a huff, "Why did you bring it up here?" She then shot her daughter a frown as she stomped towards the pair and stopped by the door frame, peering into her room and spotting the bird do a quick lap of the room before landing again.

"Well you was fussing the cat for her almost murder and my wand was in my room!?" She held her arms out and gave a shrug, getting a bit defensive over the matter, she was oddly jittery after learning a little more about the stranger in their house.

"Well, catch it before it shits everywhere," Her mother huffed, speaking in a hushed tone at her as if it meant their guest couldn't hear her, while Myst gave her an unimpressed look, uttering 'classy' under her breath and giving an eye roll when the woman looked away from her and to the dark haired stranger, "Credence, I'll run a bath for you, darling," She smiled placing a gentle hand to his arm, "I'll leave a change of clothes in there for you too," she then added, giving his arm a pat and moving around him and towards the bathroom, while he turned to watch her go before turning back to Myst.

"I don't know what those other witches and wizards were like to you, but you have nothing to worry about here," she gave him a smile before looking after where her mother had vanished, the sounds of the bath taps being turned on full blast soon reaching them.

"You're not going to tell her I have no magic?" He looked to her with a frown.

"You have magic Credence," She nodded, "I just don't think you were giving the opportunity to learn it," She lifted her shoulders in a limp shrug, watching as his nervous eyes shifted from her and to different spots around the hall, "I'm going to try catch this bird," She pointed into her room, watching with an odd fascination at how he seemed to struggle with eye contact, "You enjoy your bath," She gave a small smile as parting before stepping into her room, peering over her shoulder and at the door way, but he was stood out of view and didn't move to follow her, instead she heard his foot steps shuffle away. 'Odd boy,' She thought with a soft frown, 'What happened to you?' She wanted so desperately to ask but she knew it wasn't right for her to do so, yet perhaps they would get to a point of comfort where she would be able to ask, or he would tell her in his own time she hoped- what ever came first, his trust or her impatience.

* * *

He could hear little while he bathed, it was as if the mother and daughter had instantly forgotten he was there, locked away in the bathroom and sat in a full tub of hot soapy water. With curious eyes he looked about the bathroom, he hadn't taken in any of it's details when he'd been furiously scrubbing his hands mere moments before. It was a small but bright room with white wood wash floors and matching walls, the odd smattering of colour being added in by decorative items and accessories- the purple matt, the lilac sheer curtains draped either side of the small window, a violet glass bowl filled with dried lavender and other petals he couldn't name, a matching cup holding two tooth brushes, wicker baskets homing toiletries on a light purple painted rack, and the frame of the mirror painted a matching purple. It was feminine and homely, something he'd never really known, his home had been anything but homely, it wasn't a place he'd felt warm, comfortable, or safe, but it was the only place he'd known as a home and so the differences he saw, as minor as they were to some people, to him it was like another world.

With a shaky sigh he let himself relax some, sinking further into the water and watching as the steam rose in soft wisps, the heat of the water had already caused the mirror and small window to fog up, the room filling with a light humidity that caused a gloss to his face- he'd never felt warmth like it, and he'd never thought he'd ever enjoy a bath before this one. It was a real bath- not some steel tub, and it had been filled just for him, this time he wasn't left with cold, murky, used water, but with fresh, clean, hot water, it was a luxury he never knew would come.

It'd barely been a day and the pleasantries he'd experienced in this house stirred an envy in him that made him want more, he knew he couldn't stay and he wasn't sure he wanted to stay but he couldn't deny how refreshingly different this house and it's occupant were.

With his brows coming together in a worried frown he took a breath and let himself sink fully under the water, only coming back up once his shortly cropped hair was fully soaked, he then grabbed the bar of soap and created a thick lather with it to work through his dark locks. What if he did stay? He thought on it, what might come of him staying in this house and he allowed himself the fantasy of the home life he wished he had, that dream he longed for, Sonny seemed so welcoming and Mysty so accepting, but they didn't know anything about him, what he'd done, what he was capable of- would they still be as welcoming and accepting once they knew?

Sucking in a deep breath Credence submerged himself back beneath the water, scrunching his eyes shut and furiously scrubbing his hands through his hair till if was free of the soap, his hands slowing to grip his head as he remained under- They seemed nice, but he couldn't let himself trust that, his chest clenched with fear at the thought of opening up himself to trust another only to be crushed by them. Logically he wanted to argue what reason they possibly had to ever betray or use him, they didn't know him, they saw nothing other than a person in need and they helped him- nothing more- yet there was a whisper, a darkness uttering to him not to believe it.

With a wince on his face as his chest grew tight, he fought the urge to break out of the water, wondering what would be worse, facing the harsh realities of the world alone or staying warm in this pleasant bath, he swayed between the options before something made his mind up for him.

It was a muffled shout that echoed through the water and caused him to sit bolt up right, his lips parting as he spluttered for breath, eyes wide and alert as water sloshed about from the violent movement, 'What was that?' He thought with confusion and fright, looking to the closed door as he then heard the rushed foot steps pounding up the stairs.

"What happened?!" Sonny's worried voice filtered through the walls, but although muffled he could still hear the breathlessness in her speech.

"I think I broke my toe!" Came Mysty's voice stretched out in a whine and laced with pain.

"Oh!" The elder woman scoffed and he guessed her face had instantly turned from worry, "Don't do that!" She scolded, "I thought you'd really hurt yourself!"

"I have!" Mysty's whimper followed meekly, while retreating foot steps clomped off, less than impressed.

Credence waited in silence, eyes on the door and ear on the listen as he could barely make out the younger woman's muttering as she spoke to herself, "-that really hurt," He caught her whine, before a louder more determined tone sounded from her, "Will you just let me help you so I can set you free!" She demanded rather than asked and he sat stunned- who was she speaking to? It wasn't to him, he knew it wasn't and yet part of him felt maybe it was.

* * *

Ten minutes of running around trying to catch a bird with her hands, one horrendous toe stub, and a further twenty minutes of trying to throw a blanket over the creature she'd eventually given up, she looked more tuckered out than the bird as she lay sprawled across her bed in a top to toe, diagonal manner, her feet by her pillows and head lolling of the side of the bed next to the foot posts, "You may have won this battle!" She huffed, giving the bird a lazy point while it tilted it's head to observe her, watching as her arm flopped back down over her head and hung limply off the edge of the bed.

She knew she should really move and try again, her mother would only give her more grief if she caught her lounging about instead of actively trying to catch the bird.

With a sigh she closed her eyes a moment, she was a little tired, she'd had a late night and early morning, and as someone who greatly liked their sleep it was hard on her, even now with her eyes being closed for barely a minute she could feel the dizzy haze of sleep coming to her- or was that the blood rushing to her head?

The long groan of the creaking floor boards caused her eyes to fly open and look to her doorway, she was ready to get herself up in a pounce but it wasn't her mother's eyes she locked with like she'd expected to, "Hi," She chirped as she looked at the freshly scrubbed and suited Credence.

He didn't reply, a bit stunned as he looked at her, casually sprawled over her bed, her face a little red from where her head was hanging off the bed and her long hair tumbling down towards the floor, "Did you have a nice bath?" She then questioned as she rolled herself over and sat herself up, giving a slight wobble as she received a head rush, her arms reaching out to help balance herself while her eyes fixed onto a focus point.

She waited a moment before giving a nod to show she felt alright before looking back to him, an expectant look on her face for his answer, "Yes," He nodded, his eyes moving down and away from her, "Thank you," He then uttered.

"How do you feel?" She then smiled, continuing on when he looked back to her, his brows raising lightly, "I always feel warm and relaxed after a bath," she grinned, hopping up from her bed and walking over to him, gripping her door frame and swinging herself out her room, "You want a drink?" She then offered, throwing a waiting look over her shoulder at him, while he gave a stunned blink, his lips parting to answer but words lost on his tongue, "Come on," She grinned at him, nodding her head for him to follow her while a little chirp sounded off in her room, "I haven't forgotten about you either!" She called back to the tiny twittering before less than gracefully clodding down the stairs, striding into the kitchen where her mother instantly lowered her paper with a swat, tilting her head down to peer over her reading glasses as Mysty strode in.

"Have you got the bird out?" She instantly asked her daughter, ignoring how her shoulders dropped as she gave a deep huff, her warm eyes looking towards the ceiling.

"Not, yet!" Myst stated begrudgingly.

"Well you better get back up them stairs then," Sonny nodded for her daughter to turn around before she then spotted the dark haired male lurking at the back, "Oh, they fit you nicely, Credence!" She smiled, noticing him clean and dressed in his newly borrowed attire- the boy scrubbed up well Sonny thought, but it was hard not to considering how beat up and tattered he'd been when they found him. "Take a seat lovely, I'll get you a drink," Sonny stood and motioned of him to take her seat while she pottered about, "I'll check that arm for you too," She nodded to him and Myst looked over to him, watching as he consciously gripped his arm, his hand cupping over the healing cut- to him it had looked fine when he'd taken the bandage off and got in the bath.

"She won't bite," Myst smiled, reaching out for him and pulling him forwards till he passed her, she then gave him an little nudge forwards, nodding him towards the seat when he turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"You!" Sonny turned with a point to her daughter, "Go get that bird!" She then pointed her back towards the stairs and with a sigh Myst snatched some left over crust from their breakfast and trod off back up stairs, peering back as she went and wondering was she'd be missing while she was gone.


	4. Observant

Observant

The kitchen was silent and the tension grew because of it, perhaps it was just him but the longer he sat in that silence the more nervous he became, his mind racing to every 'what if', desperately trying to predict what was going to happen.

"How's your arm feeling?" Sonny questioned as she placed a cup of tea in front of him, she'd made it mild for him with a simple half tea spoon of sugar, it was something with warmth, flavour and a tickle of sweetness, unlike her daughter's usual monstrosities- tea leaves thoroughly drowned, beaten and left to stew into a deep, dark liquid, before a heap of three tea spoons of sugar was thrown in to counter act the bitterness over brewing had caused, finishing off with so much milk it dropped the temperature of the drink.

"F-fine," He shook his head and Sonny watched carefully as his body tensed, noting how his lowered eyes stared widely at the floor, the constant nervousness he seemed to live in fuelling a pointless fear, before his eyes moved a fraction to look towards her but not at her, only shifting his gaze enough to catch her in his peripheral vision before they flitted back again.

"And how are _you_ feeling?" She asked calmly, her expression mellow as she took a seat opposite and continued her observations while she waited patiently for what ever answer would come either from him vocally or physically.

His eyes searched the floor as if he may find the answer there while his fingers curled into the fabric of his borrowed trousers- how could such a simple question be so hard to answer? He soon found him self thinking for a way out quickly, perhaps even lie- that was the best bet- but it would be a pointless tactic if he couldn't manage to be convincing. His throat grew tight with his mounting worry- he'd been silent for too long he fretted- his lips parting in an effort to speak but his brain failed to give him words and so he sat, struggling to help himself and falling victim to his own panic as his desperate breaths were forced in and out through his nose, "I-I," He started, his brows knotting lightly but he couldn't help the anxiety that was climbing with in him, taking over him in a horribly steady fashion, gradually consuming him to a suffocation tightness that was starting to squeeze away his rationality, "I-I'm?" He struggled, but no more would come to him, he wanted to lie and say he was fine, he knew what he wanted to say, the words were there and yet he couldn't, it was if there was a presence lurking over him, pressing down on his chest and knowing he was about to lie but daring him to do so anyway.

With her face unchanged, Sonny lifted an arm to the kitchen table to rest her elbow on, her hand drifting to her face as she gently pressed the back of her fingers to her lips, still watching and noting the boy's struggle, she knew he was going to lie to her, that simple question would always be answered with anything but the truth but she'd asked it anyway, she always did on a first session, it was how she figured how open her patients were and how difficult they were going to be to treat- but he wasn't a patient of hers, he hadn't come seeking her help so she knew it wasn't fair to be forcing her tactics on him.

Sonny originally trained as a healer, but she quickly learned she was far too squeamish for certain sights and so she looked to help heal in other ways, and it was the mind she came to work closely with. She could understand the smallest reactions to the simplest of things, nothing slipped past her, her eyes were sharp and mind calculating. Her work presence was always welcoming, she'd send out a calming, trusting aura to draw her patients in and she would get answers out of them but they wouldn't even realise it, it's what made her so good at her job, she could understand some people better than they could them sleeves and that aided her in finding the right course of action to help care for the state of mind of her patients.

Closing her eyes she let the pressure for truth ease off, allowing the poor boy the escape he was so desperately searching for- she admitted that was cruel of her to do, she didn't even use such pressuring enchantments on her patients until a couple of sessions in- she knew he'd try to lie in hopes of avoiding any talk that would centre him, it was a natural thing to do, he was in a strange house with people he didn't know, that alone was enough to make him put his guard, but it was the 'How he got here and why?' that she wanted answers to quickly.

"Credence?" She asked gently for his attention, waiting as his nervous eyes shifted towards her and away, climbing higher with each attempt before he finally dared eye contact.

That moment their eyes locked they knew something about the other, words weren't even needed as when Sonny looked into his eyes she _knew_ he was broken, beaten down and submissive, eyes lowered, head dropped and from slouched to lower him self physically to match his lowly status, the fear he lived in had pushed him down so far his spirit had withered to nothing more than a jittery shadow, more likely to shy away in an attempt to defend from any more hurt.

What Credence saw in Sonny's eyes was a knowing, like she was unravelling all his secrets with one look and he couldn't hide from it, he knew in that moment he could never trick this woman, his lies would never pass with her and that scared him deeply.

In a flash his eyes were back to the floor, his jaw set tight as he chose silence as his only defence, he didn't know what to do apart from run, the dread he felt creep up from his stomach and into his throat made him want to vomit but he swallowed the sensation away- What if she knows what I am? What I've done?- They were the only things rolling around his head, countless out come to knowing such information filling his imagination with horrors that may happen to him.

"You don't want to trust, do you?" Sonny then asked, no enchantments for truth pressuring him this time and no need for him to answer either as her knowing gaze studied him- he didn't deny it, his head bowing a little further as if that fact made him feel shameful. "It's a perfectly normal way to feel sometimes," She then soothed, "But it isn't a healthy thing to keep up, you must understand that, sweetheart," She kept her tone soft, ever so gentle in her subtle request- she wasn't telling him to trust her, merely asking him to open up to the idea in his own time. "I can promise you one thing Credence," She spoke again, waiting until he glanced her way and she trapped him in her gaze, "No harm will ever come to you under my roof," She placed a hand to her heart and noticed how that seemed to release the tiniest bit of tension in his form as he relaxed just the slightest, "But, my number one priority is my daughter," She stated, an underlining warning in her calm voice and he got the hint instantly, "bare that mind," She pressed with a nod, watching as his jaw fell slack and eyes widened in horror, his facial expression a mixture of pain and offence, but he nodded in understanding none the less.

He wouldn't do anything, he could never, the thought alone made him feel sick but the fear that he might fed to the anxiety that was starting to see his hands shake, "I- would never-," he shook his head, his lips starting to tremble and eyes becoming glossy as they started to well and he looked away- He would never? But what if he couldn't control it?

"I know," Sonny smiled, she could see there was no desire to harm in his eyes, the suggestion alone brought such fear to his face, that she doubted he'd even be able to, but to be safe she would reserve her judgement for now.

Again they fell into silence, Sonny now deciding to take the poor boy out of the hot seat and clear away the dishes from the sink, allowing him a moment of peace, that was until her daughter made a reappearance.

The moment Mysty stepped back into the kitchen Credence looked to her with such a face of dread, it caused her to recoil, unknowing what had caused his unease of her but suspecting her mother right away, "What did you do?" She asked carefully, looking over to her pottering mother with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing," Sonny denied with a shake of her head.

"Have you been laying down the law?" Myst then guessed before turning back to the dark haired boy, "Has she?" She then questioned him a little quieter, nodding her head as a prompt for him to agree because she was sure she was right. "Just ignore her, I do," She then grinned as she stepped over to him, swiftly dodging another tea towel thrown at her and giving a triumphant laugh at her mother when she shot her frown at having missed. "Rude," She then huffed, still smiling as she quickly bent down to scoop up the thrown cloth from the floor before taking a seat and turning to scold her mother jokingly, "Honestly, I go to catch a bird and come back to you interrogating people," She shook her head, both trying to lighten the mood and show to Credence that her mother was harmless, hoping it would maybe make him feel a bit more at ease around them.

"And judging by your empty hands you haven't caught the bird!" Sonny shot back at her daughter, throwing her an unimpressed look over her shoulder and smiling when the younger deflated with a huff.

"I've opened my window and left some crumbs to lure it out, actually!" Myst argued back, she'd tried her best- again- but she really felt like she was missing out on something and judging by the atmosphere she'd walked into she obviously had, her mother always went 'shrink' when she was out of the room- she did it to everyone.

"That just sound like your trying to attract mice not get a bird out!" Sonny countered, leaving her daughter to roll her eyes with defeat.

"I'm only going to stress it out if I keep running around after it," Mysty looked to her mother, trying to seem convincing and she was good in her effort, "So I'm giving it a break," She lifted her shoulders with a shrug before looking at the remains of breakfast on the table and for something to do she reached for the jam, replaced it's lid silently and putting it back down before she turned her eyes to Credence.

Her mother had just made him worse, she thought as she looked at him, he was nervous and unsure of them before, but now it seemed he'd taken another step back from them, he was more frightful of them- of her! Crossing her arms on the table she gave a light frown- she wasn't a scary person, far from it, she was approachable and completely gormless, there was nothing threatening about her no matter how much she shouted or scowled, she just wasn't a face you'd fear.

'Be realistic,' She then thought to herself with a frown, the poor boy had turned up in a storm looking like an abused animal, all beaten, bloody and full of fear- he wasn't going to simply like Myst and her mother without reason after knowing them for a few hours.

"Myst, I need you to go down to Nancy's and drop off her cake tins some time this week, and swing by Pete's to return the milk bottles." Sonny asked as she sent a few plates into a cupboard with nothing but a wave of her hand.

"Pete usually comes to collect them though?" Myst stated in a confused tone, turning to look at her mother and noticing the quick look the older woman gave her, it was a 'don't question me' look, but the moment Sonny shot her daughter that look a slow grin started to grow on her youthful face, "Mother!" She exclaimed slowly with a gasp, her eyes wide with excitement and teeth bared in a knowing grin, "Are you avoiding him?!" She teased, loving the little scandal and thoroughly pleased she was right on the matter when the older woman spun round to fully unleash the 'mother's warning' glare on her, but it had no effect as Myst chuckled away to herself.

With a click of her tongue Sonny decided she was done with cleaning herself and so threw her arm out so magic could fully take over before giving her daughter a warning point- Sonny was good at reading people and her daughter had inherited that trait from her, but although Sonny was good at reading almost everyone, at times she struggled with her daughter, she guessed Myst had built up a form of immunity to her, and she was also the only one who could see through Sonny's facades.

"That's enough!" She warned, before pride had her striding off to potter else where so her daughter's teasing grin wouldn't embarrass her further.

"She's avoiding him," She confirmed with a smile, looking to Credence as she spoke and nodding off in the direction her mother had vanished in indication but he was lost on the matter, partly wondering what the women were on about but mostly fascinated by the the broom as it came sweeping past all by it's self. "Pete is a nice guy, has a few cows," Myst started to explain, "We get our milk from him," She smiled as if that explained everything but to Credence it answered nothing, and he looked to her with his brows raised in confusion and expression both sheepish and concerned- he really had no idea what was going on and the women's personalities alone baffled him enough. "I think he has a thing for my mum," she then grinned, flicking her brows up and letting him in on that not so secretive bit of information.

With a slow nod to show he was now following Credence gave no more than a quiet "Oh," to show he understood- partly- what had just happened between the mother and daughter.

"Hey!?" Myst suddenly perked up before silence was allowed to settle, her tone bright and energetic with the obvious idea that just came to mind, and it perked a worried interest from him as he looked towards her, "You wanna head out with me later?" She offered, brows raising expectantly as she looked to him, waiting for an answer but he stayed silent. "-too take the cake tins to Nancy?" she then continued, thinking he may need a little more clarification to what she was on about, but still he looked at her unsure, "You don't have to you know?" She started to look a little worried when he still didn't reply, his nervous gaze then shifting away from her and she knew then she'd lost him to his thoughts.

He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say, everything was overwhelming him and he could feel that tension of fright build up in him again, it was an uneasiness in his stomach that was growing into a sickly feeling, an uncomfortable heat clawing slowly up his neck and over his face. Myst had simply gave him an offer and yet he was feeling so incredibly pressured, not from her, but rather himself, he was pressuring himself to answer, to act, but his body wouldn't bend to his will and his struggle was leaving him in such a haze- Shall he trust these people? Can he trust them? Did he want to? He just didn't know.

"Credence?" She quietly spoke, asking gently for his attention, her brows brought together with worry and fear, she didn't know what was wrong and she wanted so desperately to ask, she wanted to know just a little something that may help her to help him, but she was lost on how to do that- ask if he's okay?- she hated that, people always asked it despite seeing quite clearly that the person they are asking are not okay, and yet it's the only stupid thing that comes to mind when you panic in your concern.

She waited as he blew out a shaky breath, his form seeming to become that bit smaller as he receded further into himself, he knew what she wanted to ask, he knew the question that was going to come from her- Are you okay?- he didn't want to answer that- he couldn't- and already before the question had even come he was softly shaking his head no- no don't ask.

"You're not okay," She stated softly and he froze, his wide eyes slowly turning to peer up at her as his brows knotted lightly in confusion, and he now realised how low he'd become as he stared up at her warm eyes, noticing how they filled with worry- worry for him, of all things?

His shaking hand gripped tighter at the trousers covering his lap as he attempted to swallow down the lump that was rising in his throat, and set his jaw tight to still the quivering of his lips, but he couldn't stop his eyes from welling up no matter how hard he tried- Why would she worry about him?- He was no one to his own family and yet this stranger sat opposite him with such a look of anguish on her face, it was as if she could feel what it was he felt and wanted it gone for his sake, it was such a strange thing for him to see.

Panic floored Myst in an instant, her eyes widening that little more as a stay treat jumped down from his lash line and he looked away from her in a second- she didn't mean to upset him, she didn't want to ever cause him to cry! "I sorry!" She blurted, reaching a hand out only for her own hesitation to block her, she didn't know what to do- give him a hug?- she didn't know him and yet she had to do something and so she looked around the kitchen for an answer.


	5. Smile

**Smile**

With a hopeless gawk on her face Mysty was stuck at a loss on what to do- she'd thought her mother had upset him, well she'd only gone and out done her! "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," She spoke in a hushed panic even though the stranger was hardly bawling his eyes out, it had only been one stay tear that fell from his waterline but she'd felt responsible and horribly guilty for it none the less. "Here," She offered him a tea towel as a substitute for a tissue, jumping straight out of her chair and crouching at his side in an instant, trying to catch his eyes but he expertly avoided them.

"No, I'm fine," He assured with a simple shake of his head, finally able to get out the words he'd wanted to say but the sickly feeling didn't leave him like he hoped it would, but he knew it was because his lie wasn't going to be believed, he was far too obvious to read.

"Are you sure?" Her brows arched and knotted slightly in a combined look of worry and disbelief, "Because it's alright for you not to be, you know?" she tilted her head a little and at her words he peered up at her in confusion, "If you feel something then you should just feel it, it's natural," She shrugged, "Emotions aren't held in a bottle they're held in a heart, so why try and bottle them up?" she then passed him a kind and soft smile, not needing an answer to her question, just for him to think about it instead and so she gave him a pat on the shoulder before leaving him to himself for a moment while she decided on a glass of milk.

As she poured her drink she remained in a rare bit of silence, not noticing the movement out the window until she lifted her glass towards her chin and peered out the small glass pane and there she spotted a familiar looking battered truck, "Oh, Pete's truck is out side?" She commented to herself before a short little wood pigeon hoot sounded about the kitchen to warn of a muggle and suddenly it all made sense as a short knock sounded followed by the creek of the front door as it opened.

"Hello and good morning!?" The chipper male voice called out into the house and instantly Myst slammed her cup back down and spun around, her eyes looking about the kitchen as the broom continued to sweep on by, the sink was still working through the last of the dishes by it's self, and a tea towel was happily drying the cleaned dishes before they were sent away to the cupboard.

"HI PETE!" She all but screamed, her voice pointedly loud to alert her mother rather than to greet the man and instantly a distant thud sounded from upstairs, her mother having finally realised the presence of their extra guest before she came thundering to the rescue.

In a sheer moment of panic Myst the grabbed the floating tea towel and the plate it was drying and flung herself to stand in front of the sink so the self washing dishes could be hidden, "Ah, here you are," Came that same cheery voice as Pete popped his head around the corner to peer into the kitchen, instantly spotting the radiant smile of Myst as she thoroughly swiped a cloth over a clean plate.

"I'm coming!" Came her mother's voice as she thudded quickly down the stairs and the older man turned eagerly at the sound of her voice while Myst used the moment of distraction to gain help.

"Credence!" she hissed in a whisper before nodding frantically to the broom as it came sweeping back over and like a shot the dark haired boy was out of his seat and pouncing on the thing just in time for Pete to turn back and spot him helpfully sweeping the floor, but from where Mysty was standing it just looked like he was being dragged around by the broom.

"Hi Pete!" Sonny called as she swanned into the room like a miracle, giving a wave of her hand in what looked like an overly flamboyant greeting but in reality she was stopping the magic in the kitchen much to the younger two's relief.

"Oh, hey- hello," Pete jumbled out a greeting, stunned as always when he looked at Sonny before a wide grin came to his face, "H-how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Sonny smiled, motioning for the man to come into the kitchen which he obediently did, not noticing Mysty as she cleared the rest of the dishes away or Credence as he stood in an awkward slouch still gripping the broom, "How are you and the girls?" The older woman then asked with an easy smile as she moved around the kitchen to fill up the kettle.

"Oh good, they're good, I'm good, we're all good, everything is good," He then gave a nervous chuckle at himself while Sonny simply smiled as if she was oblivious to his nervous blabbering and ignored as her daughter whispered a very quite 'good' under her breath as a knowingly smug smile started to creep onto her youthful face.

"That's-" Sonny had to pause as yet again Mysty uttered a quiet 'good', "-nice to hear," The older woman settled on, shooting her daughter a quick side eye as the youngster reclaimed her glass of milk and took a large mouthful as if it hid her smile.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Pete then questioned in a moment of clarity as he looked about the room and only then seeming to notice the new presence in the house hold,"Oh, hey there fella!" He chirped out a greeting with a wide smile and nod.

"No, we were just done with breakfast and this is Credence," Sonny held a hand out to motion to him in a presenting manner, "He'll be staying here with us for awhile," She smiled but offered no further information because she knew she wouldn't have to, Pete wasn't a man that needed loads of information, there was never a who, what, where, when, or why, from him. Sonny could tell he wasn't a man to pry no matter how curious he felt, he was just incredibly trusting and respectful in that way, the only thing that would ever force him to pursue a query was worry or if it was about one of his daughters.

"Well nice to meet you!" He smiled fondly as he stepped over and held out a warm hand to shake, unaffected by the moment of hesitance the boy showed as he gripped the broom a little tighter before he slowly held an unsure hand out to meet his, getting in return such an eager hand shake from the older man that it forced his whole body to rock back and forth before he was released, "Sharp hair cut you got there!" Pete then motioned towards his dark crop of hair with a point before settling his hand back on his hips as he stood and looked back to Sonny while a cringe came to Mysty's face, unsure if he was paying a compliment to Credence or not.

"Yeah," Myst looked about awkwardly, drumming her fingers against her legs as they all stood in silence for a moment, "Credence!" She then chirped with so much enthusiasm at an idea that it had the boy instantly worried, especially as she nearly threw her glass of milk back down to rid her hand of it's burden, "Want to feed the chickens!?" She spoke excitedly and although she had asked him a question it was obvious with the way she came for him that he didn't need to give an answer, it didn't matter if he wanted to feed the chickens or not because she'd linked her arm with his and started to drag him out the back door regardless, coming across one small problem with the dark haired boy being in only a pair of socks but Myst was resourceful and found him a pair of boots in no time!

* * *

In the time it took the pair to gather a bucket of feed and walk towards the pen the chickens were roaming about in Mysty had already managed to talk Credence's ears clean off, he'd heard all about what house she was in at school, who her best friends were, how she was mediocre at best with her magic skills, and how wand-less magic was a real struggle for her. "I should be concentrating more on my wand-less magic but I'm just _so_ bad at it," She groaned tilting her head back to over exaggerate, "But then I _always_ forget my wand," She huffed as she rolled her head to the left and peered up at the dark haired boy with a slight pout, "I'm just useless," she then shrugged.

All Credence could do really was stare at her, he didn't know how he could possibly talk about the worth of her magic skills because he had no clue how they were measured and he had nothing else he could really bring as a topic of conversation, he didn't have a fun childhood or good schooling experience he could draw from, and he certainly didn't have any friends to talk about. "After you," Myst smiled as she held open the tall gate and let him pass through first, seemingly unaffected by his quietness while she just talked at him. "You know, I think I am going to completely fail my exams!" She frowned lightly as she closed the gate behind her and headed over to Credence, taking a hand full of the feed and throwing it down on the floor, "Just start throwing the feed about," She then gave as instructions and motioned with a wave of her hand to the area around before she took another hand full.

"A-are the exams hard?" He finally spoke, having pressured himself so much to say something in return to Mysty's constant jabbering, he was almost pleased with himself at finding a question to ask.

"Rumour has it that they are," she sighed, not even noticing the fact he'd finally spoken, "That's why I need to study hard," She then gave a determined nod and flung the feed in her hand down to the ground before turning back to collect some more from the bucket, "Oh, Credence," She called for his attention but when he turned to her he noticed her attention wasn't on him, "Be careful of Madam Red," she warned with a point, "She'll have you," was all she said on the matter before she took another hand full of feed and wandered off else where in the lot while he turned to look at the mentioned chicken with apprehension.

"W-what will she do?" He stuttered out as the chicken gave a ruffle of it's rusty feathers before fixing her black eyes on him and instantly he quickly made to follow after Mysty and away from it's beady little stare.

"She gets a bit boisterous and will run at you and try and scratch your shins off," She threw him a smile over her shoulder while he stopped dead in his tracks with a look of horror, wondering if she was serious or not, "Just throw some food at her if she comes at you," Myst then advised as she clapped her hands together to dust off the remains of the feed she'd just scattered.

She was serious, Credence realised with dread as a ghostly prickle ticked at his neck and slowly he peered back only to be met with that dark little gaze from Madam Red as she gave a quick twitch of her head before she squawked out her war cry and charged for him.

Panic and fear never filled him quite so quickly before, nothing had made him stumble back and fumble about so stupidly lost as this red plumed chicken and if it wasn't for Mysty jumping forwards and grabbing a hand full of feed and throwing it at the deranged bird he was almost positive in that moment that he would have had his shins gouged.

"Gotta be quicker than that!" Mysty beamed with a teasing grin, before she took the bucket from his horrified tight grasp and re-linked her arm with his to drag him off elsewhere.

* * *

With a deep breath Credence continued to look across the open field and to where the line of trees bordered it, noting how open and freeing the area was in comparison to the city, it was quiet and the air was fresh, each crisp breath he took felt as if it cleansed and calmed him.

"Here you go," Myst spoke as she came to sit next to him, handing him a glass of water for the work they'd done. Their job of feeding the chickens had turned into a good few hours of work, they had moved on to egg collecting while the chickens ate before giving everything a good clean in and around the coup, even replacing the straw with fresh and changing all the water.

"Thank you," Credence spoke as he took the glass and eagerly drank, the pair falling into silence as they rested on the door step and enjoyed their refreshing water, "It's nice here," The dark haired boy then admitted, his gaze holding steady for the first time that day as he continued to look at the scenery.

"Does it make you want to stay?" Myst then questioned with a kind smile, propping one elbow up on her lap so she could rest her chin on her hand as she looked at him.

He didn't look at her at first, his dark eyes still scanning the calmness of the country side before he chanced a glance at her, "I get that me and my mum are a bit weird and you probably don't want to stay with us, but here is nice," she nodded in agreement with him before she too turned to look at the plush country side, a smile on her face as she lifted her head from her hand and raised her other to bring her glass of water to her lips for a drink.

"You're nice too," Credence spoke meekly with a nod, watching as she looked back to him with a face of surprise, her brows arched high, eyes wide, and cheeks puffed out from the water she'd just filled her mouth with. She was glad he thought that but shocked that he had said it, but he had meant it, Mysty had been a refreshing character and in the very short time he'd been in her company he couldn't help but think her to be a nice person, odd and a little strange- yes, but also genuinely nice.

With a slow gulp as she swallowed her mouthful of water she found herself at a loss of words for a moment before a smile found it's way back on her lips as she turned to look about the scenery once again, "Thank you," She chirped, feeling oddly pleased, "But we'll see how nice you think I am when I drag you to Pete's to muck out the cows!" she threw him a teasing grin and gave him a quick nudge before hopping back up to her feet, "Those animals are _so_ much more hard work and sorry to say, I'll be bringing you along to help!" she declared, downing the rest of her drink before holding her hand out to help him back up to his feet.

"So long as there isn't a Madam Red," Credence muttered to himself as he accepted her help up and dusted off the back side of his slacks once he was up, having not realised Myst had heard him till she barked out a laugh that had such the infectious feel to it he had to bow his head to hide the slight smile that curled at one corner of his lips.

"Oh, Madam Red is just spirited," She grinned before leading the way back inside the house with a wave, questioning as she went. "You hungry?"


End file.
